


The Other One

by queenoftinyviolins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Horcruxes, Implied Sexual Assault, James Potter's sister, Marauder's Era, Marauder's post hogwarts, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Regulus Black, POV Remus Lupin, Smooth Sirius, angsty regulus, canon for the most part, cruciatus curse torture, kreacherandregulusbeingcute, slytherinhero, thelocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftinyviolins/pseuds/queenoftinyviolins
Summary: Excerpt from The Other One:"Baby cousin got a gift? For me? How. Very. Kind." she cackled."Just do what is needed and nothing more," Regulus answered."Oh don't get all serious with me now, eh? I'm not talking with the wrong cousin, am I?" she continued laughing.At that, Joanna sarcastically chuckled."Got something to say, love? I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Bella.""Let's skip the pleasantries, I know all about you and your blind submission to Voldemort. It's kind of pathetic, really, you act more like a dog than Sirius," was Joanna's remark.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is a Marauder's Era fanfiction with my own character in the mix. I do not own anything other than my characters and storylines, everything else is JK Rowling's. I also do not condone her transphobic beliefs, so let's set aside the person from the work.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Why?

There she was surrounded in the dark alley. She immediately locked eyes with him. He took advantage of this brief moment of vulnerability and lunged forward while the others managed to tackle her from behind. She wasn’t really expecting to get knocked out unconscious so early on, but it wouldn’t be the weirdest situation she’s been in, considering she was an outspoken ‘rebel’ after all.

When she woke up that pair of grey eyes that were so familiar yet so different met hers for a second time.

“Why are you doing this, Reg?” she questioned.

“You know why… I have to… for him” was his answer.

“No, you don’t. Sirius didn’t. None of us did.” she rebuked.

“Well good for you guys! Want applause? My approval?” he shouted, clearly hurt by the mention of his much better brother.

She winced, unsure of exactly how much that sweet little boy had changed in the span of a few months. He finally stood up from across the room to untie her legs.

“Just be quiet. Please,” he whispered, his voice taking on a begging tone.

His face was once so tender and for a split second, she swore she could see that innocence seeping through again. But a split second was too much and he proceeded to roughly cut the enchanted binding that had already left terrible imprints around her ankles. 

“If you let me go I won’t say anything Reg, not even to Sirius.” she countered.

“Don’t you see I can’t do that - even if I wanted to, it’s too late!” he replied.

She knew that too. Regulus would never really kidnap his friend but the Dark Lord had other plans. The Dark Lord was going to use her to get to her brother and Sirius. She was very valuable in changing the prophecy for him. Unfortunately, Regulus was the one tasked to get her in the first place. He had tricked her into finding him and that’s when he reluctantly kidnapped her in Knockturn Alley. 

Now they were inside a manor and Bellatrix was coming to prep Joanna Potter for Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Introductions

A few moments of excruciating silence passed until someone apparated inside the room. Long, curly, black hair was bouncing with excitement at the sight of its next victim for torture. Joanna had heard of Bellatrix from Sirius and Regulus but had not been graced by her presence until that very instant. And oh was she in for an introduction…

“Baby cousin got a gift? For me? How. Very. Kind.” she cackled.

“Just do what is needed and nothing more,” Regulus answered.

“Oh don’t get all  _ serious _ with me now, eh? I’m not talking with the wrong cousin, am I?” she continued laughing.

At that, Joanna sarcastically chuckled.

“Got something to say, love? I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Bella.”

“Let’s skip the pleasantries, I know all about you and your blind submission to Voldemort. It’s kind of pathetic you act more like a dog than Sirius.” was Joanna’s remark.

Instantly, Joanna felt pins and needles spread all across the right side of her face as blood dribbled from her cheek. 

“Don’t get too chatty with me now, love. Need I remind you you’re our guest, hm?”

Regulus had turned away from the spell but faced his friend again. Could he still call her a friend? Surely his brother would be furious and unforgiving. But with Joanna, who was always willing to forgive and forget, he did not know anymore.

“Take her to the foyer. I want an audience for this since I  _ so obviously thirst for the attention _ , isn’t that right, Potter?” Bellatrix threw Joanna’s words right back at her.

“Hurt me all you want, you won’t get me to do anything for you.” countered Joanna.

“We’ll see about that in a jiffy, love. Regulus now.” Bella turned her heels for the door to the main chamber.

Regulus did as he was told. At first, Joanna thought her heart was the one beating a thousand miles per minute but she soon realized it was Regulus’ that would leap out of his chest right then and there if it could. She felt a pang of pity for him and briefly closed her eyes.

“Reg if you help me out you can come with me. I’ll make sure they let you in the Order,” she muttered under her breath.

He slowed his pace and stopped breathing for a second while entertaining the thought of running away like his brother did a couple of years ago. He shook that thought out of his head. 

“Shut it, Jo. You are only going to make it worse for yourself.” was all he could say.

“They are going to find me eventually and when they do you can join us. Come on, don’t be stupid --” Joanna confessed. 

“I’m being stupid? I’m doing what is going to keep me alive, Joanna, so don’t mess it up for me or else --” Regulus argued.

“Or else what? You’ll kill me? I mean, you are supposed to do that anyway so why not do that right here right now” she admitted. 

“Is that talking I hear? Don’t get so loose-lipped with me, JJ. 

We don’t need another  _ bark _ from you, we’ve already got cousin Siri for that and we’ll get him soon too.” taunted Bella in a sing-song voice.

Regulus flinched at the mention of his brother’s name again, no doubt still feeling something for him despite them fighting on opposite sides of the war.

They came to a stop at what Joanna assumed was the ‘foyer’. There she spotted an absurdly hairy and beastly looking man, and the ever so pale pair of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. 

‘Great, a family reunion’ she thought. ‘Can’t get more lively than this!’


	3. Fun

Regulus gently placed her on the floor. He knew that kindness wouldn’t last long once Bellatrix got a hold of her.

Greyback suddenly stepped forward. Regulus involuntarily got closer again. 

“Got a problem, Black?” snarled the werewolf.

Regulus, realizing what he did, stepped back. “Ehm, no.”

“Well you know what to do Fenrir - hold her firm and tight,” warned Bellatrix.

“Yes madam.” the beast sarcastically replied.

Joanna squirmed at the touch of the werewolf she knew was the exact opposite of her best friend, Remus. His long, thick, black nails dug at the skin on her wrists. She felt his breath, and his stare, on her chest. She could smell the iron scent from his crimson-stained mouth. 

‘Don’t think about what - or who - he ate before this, don’t think, don’t think, don’t think’ she repeated in her head.

That’s when Bella stepped to her left. Her grin wide enough Joanna could see all her dirty, decaying teeth. How was she Narcissa’s sister? They were so unlike each other. 

“CRUCIO!” yelled Bella. Over and over again. 

No questions were made. No information was asked from Joanna. Bella was simply torturing her for fun. Pain coursed through her entire body. She could feel her heart beating everywhere. Her vision had become foggy and she was too hurt to come up with a witty rebuke. It was as if she had been struck by lightning a thousand times. But she kept it together. Or at least tried to. She knew she had to buy time to let the Order come and get her. 

“I’m getting bored. Greyback, join me!” Bella turned to the man beside her as he was sniffing and feeling Joanna from head to toe. No doubt her scent was extremely appetizing. 

“CRUCIO!” he growled. Joanna dropped to her knees. She did not visibly show the pain on her face but she could not stand any longer. The death eater began to undress her. She tried to swat him away until 

“Petrificus totalus” muttered Bella. 

Well, now she could not even resist. 

“Okay that’s enough, Bella” stated her sister.

“Cissy I’m just prepping her. Or do you want to go against the Dark Lord’s wishes?” the crazier sister complained. 

“No, but I think you have prepared her already.” Narcissa countered as she watched Fenrir with disgust.

“You are no fun. Greyback stop,” mumbled Bella.

Joanna did not realize how tense her body was until Fenrir faced away from her and stood up. 

She tried to calm herself down in that brief break from her torture. She looked around for Regulus. Perhaps he could take her back down to the dungeons because that was certainly better than being in the same room with all those criminals. 

Regulus left the room after Bella started the cruciatus curse on Jo. He could not bear to watch her get tortured and he knew he was a coward for that. He was pacing in the guest room when he caught sight of all of Joanna’s belongings sprawled on the bed... 

“Let me wipe that off for you, love.” Bella drew near and got her bony finger across Joanna’s face as she wiped away a tear. Blood was still dripping from her cheek though Bella did not make any effort to remove that. 

“Hate to leave that on there, but blood stains, Joanna, and you wouldn’t want me dealing with that would you?”

“Get. Off. Me” was all the youngest Potter could muster. 

Bellatrix just laughed. Her laughter echoed throughout the house and would echo inside of Joanna’s nightmares forever. 


	4. The Fox

Ever since he was a little boy, Remus was a very light sleeper. He could not help waking up at the slightest creak of a floorboard. It only became worse as his condition grew stronger. Every phase change of the moon made him extra sensible about everything: his headaches, food, and even school.

Luckily, it was a mere 10 days before the full moon and Remus was awake in his flat making himself a cup of tea. A light entered the room and Remus' heart dropped. He knew what this meant. And the gut feeling was only worse when he saw the Patronus: a fox. 

A voice emanated from the fox as the tea kettle began to whistle, 

“She is caught at the other family house.” 

Once Remus took the kettle off the stove the fox was already gone.

‘No time for tea’ thought Remus.

He took a minute to come up with a plan; he knew once he awoke the others there would be no time to calm down. Boy was he right.


	5. Trance

“James breathe” Remus tried soothing his flatmate once he shared the news with everyone that night.

His goal obviously was not achieved when James bellowed, “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BREATHE WHEN MY SISTER COULD VERY WELL NOT BE?!?” 

Sirius had not said a word the entire time. He stared blankly at the wall where the group picture hung.

“We can’t help her if you go ballistic at the manor” was all Moony could come up with.

James’ voice was thick with irritation and frustration while trying to put a ‘calm’ front, “Ok so what is the plan, Remus? Please tell me so we can get my sister back.”

Suddenly a knock came from the entrance. The boys all stared at the door momentarily without doing anything. What if they were next? 

‘Well, it’s not like a death eater would kindly knock and ask for permission to kill me’ rationalized Remus. 

Oddly enough, Peter stood up to answer; in walked Lily and Kate in a hurry. 

“Took you long enough it’s not like someone’s dying, right?” grumbled Kate. 

Peter’s mousy voice filled the room with what everyone was thinking, “We thought you could be… them….” 

Lily went to hug James and Sirius. Sirius seemed to snap out of his trance at Lily’s warm embrace. 

“How did it even happen?” the ever-so-curious Kate questioned.

For the first time, Sirius said, “We don’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter how my sister got captured, what matters is how we’ll get her back which is exactly what Moony here was going to tell us,” James revealed.

Remus continued, “Right. This is what I have in mind…” 


	6. The Potter House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of this chapter, it's implied that our poor Joanna may get assaulted, I don't go into details but I'm throwing it out here in case anyone is sensitive. Xx

Years had passed by since Joanna was in her warm bed with Sirius. Well, that’s how it felt to Joanna. Anyway, the amount of torture she had endured had long surpassed any yearly limit. 

Joanna was drinking hot chocolate with Sirius in the little clearing near the Potter house. The sun was beginning to set. Fireflies blanketed the trees surrounding them. James and Remus were still inside fetching some more snacks and Lily had gone to the washroom. Peter was trying to find some magical flower that caught his eye a couple of visits ago with Kate and Marlene as his not-so-willing assistants. And Joanna was alone with Sirius in the little clearing near the Potter house.

“Time to move her. It’s less fun when they’re so submissive.” Bella complained.

Someone grabbed Joanna and that’s when she snapped out of her most treasured memory. The petrifying spell began to wear off her and she could feel spikes pinching her limbs and throat with every step Regulus took. She could feel his piercing gaze on her. Defeat was not an option and so she did not look back.

“The moon is up.” was all the Slytherin could concoct, hoping she would understand.

Finally, she stirred and lightly nodded. She let out a heavy exhale. 

“Mistress Lestrange, I have a message to be passed,” The house-elf stated.

Annoyed, Bella declared, “Alright then tell me what, elf” 

“Dumbledore would like the Lord to release Ms. Potter,” the timid creature revealed.

Bella thought out loud, “HA! That old git thinks himself funny, doesn’t he?” 

“He says he is willing to trade the sword for Ms. Potter. He says to meet at the --”

“Dumbledore does not tell me what to do." Bella paused before continuing, "You can tell him we will meet at the Forbidden Forest. The girl for the sword.” Bella believed that was an easy exchange. Deep down she knew Joanna was not going to fess up to anything. ‘Why let them think we gave up? This is perfect!’ bounced off Lestrange’s mind.

Regulus was trailing behind Bella and the elf. He needed to know the plan. He could not afford to mess up.

“Fenrir you can take JJ from here to the guest room, _get her ready_ to go back home.” insinuated Bella.

“Yes --” Fenrir began but was interrupted. 

“I can do that myself Bellatrix I don’t see why that should change.” Regulus nervously argued.

Bellatrix stared him down, “Little cousin, let me take the load off you, and don’t make me regret it.” 

If he continued further she could grow suspicious of the whole thing. Greyback had to almost pry the Potter off of the Black. Joanna grimaced at the touch of the meaty hands and claws. Her heart picked up its pace again.

The werewolf leaned close to her ear, “You’ll behave, won’t you, love?” and a smug grin flashed across his scar-ridden face.

Shivers went down all along Joanna’s spine. She tried to focus on the scars that reminded her of Remus and how he would rescue her soon.


	7. She Knows

Joanna was still shivering. Goosebumps were painted all over her skin. She lay in a bed that was not her own. Crimson trickled from the scratches on her neck. 

The werewolf’s back was facing Joanna as he grabbed her clothes off the floor. 

He turned around still smiling with satisfaction, “Time to dress you up.”

Darkness took over Joanna as she tried to envision an escape. 

Freshly baked pastries had their scent wafting through the living room. Her mom and Lily had just taken some cinnamon rolls out of the oven while Joana and Kate sat on the couch preparing their appetites for the scrumptious sweets. They were also getting ready to race to the kitchen before the boys would come and steal everyone’s sharing. Joanna could almost taste the sweet cream icing on the treat before the searing pain from her neck flared up again.

She held onto the scent to try to cope with the pain. She did not even notice when the death eater had actually dressed her completely in dark robes. ‘As if that matters anymore’ was her slightly cynical thought. 

Regulus entered the room, his hands fidgeting with the buttons on his dark sleeve. He was nervous, ‘but what for?’ Joanna observed. 

“Time to go. You can leave her to me, Greyback.” commanded the youngest Black.

Greyback began, “Madam Bellatrix said --” 

“ _ Madam  _ Bellatrix is not here and I’m next in the ranks so you listen to me…  _ wolf _ ,” a look of contempt splattered on Regulus’s face. 

The ‘wolf’ left the room disgruntled but Regulus kept his ground, he was a Black after all.

“Thank you,” Joanna’s murmur was so low Reg almost couldn’t hear it.

“You shouldn’t have to thank me,” he whispered.

His reason followed, “I’m the one who brought you here in the first place.”

Both remained silent afterward unsure of what to say in a situation like this. 

She broke the silence with a funny remark, “Good to know I’m worth a fancy sword.” 

That seemed to ease the tension between them when Regulus lightly laughed. His smile reminded her of how alike he was to Sirius and yet the dark scrawlings on his left forearm said otherwise. 

“Yeah Sirius always had an eye for good things,” he commented absent-mindedly. 

She used that as the ‘perfect’ time: “And I’m sure he’ll let you back in again.” 

“No. Not after what I did to you,” his tone faltered. 

She started, “Reg I’ll tell him not --” 

“No. You should tell him everything and he won’t ever want to see me,” he sounded resolute. 

Although naive she persisted, “Reg I know what it feels like - to be thought of as second-best. To be the other one: the other Potter, the other Black. But it doesn’t have to be that way, not if you do what’s right.”

“It’s not so simple Jo, can’t you see? If I go you’ll all just have another target on your backs. My parents will disown me. I won’t be of any use to you.” Regulus argued.

“You’ll be of plenty use, Reg, especially to Sirius - he needs his brother right now more than anything.” was Joanna’s rebuttal.

Without thinking, he said, “I’m sure James is more than enough.”

Joanna paused and stared at Regulus. He continued with a more apologetic voice, “You know I don’t mean it like that.”

“I know,” she replied.


	8. Worry

“Quit worrying, we’re going to get her back” suggested Remus when James kept running through his “checklist to save my sister or I will kill that bloody git before he can say 'stupefy’” for the fifth time that day.

Kate pointed out, “you already checked off every box on that bloody list. We just have to wait for Dumbledore’s signal any minute now.”

“Which was supposed to be about an hour ago,” remarked Sirius. He was the quietest one out of the entire group which was very unusual and slightly alarming considering he was always the exact opposite of quiet.

“Alright, Sirius don’t be so hopeful now, eh?” Kate professed before getting swatted in the arm by Lily. 

“OWW, why’d you hit me?” cried Kate.

Lily scolded, “He is in shock Katherine and you’re here being sarcastic.” 

Kate tried defending herself, “Lily I’m just trying to keep things normal. You know Marlene would do the same if she were here.” 

“Now that you mention it, what happened with Marlene?” asked Peter.

“She is away on a reconnaissance mission. She can’t make it here on time so we told her to just stay.” Lily explained. 

After a pause, Kate whispered, “By the way Lils, we’re  _ all _ scared for Joanna.”

Remus would have been quite amused with the whole exchange had it been under different circumstances. He knew worrying about Jo was inevitable but he hoped that saying “don’t worry” out loud enough times would somehow make it true; it was as if a bucket of cold water splashed his face every time it didn’t. 

The dwindling fire in the corner of the flat abruptly gained strength when Dumbledore’s face appeared in the burning pieces of wood, “My friends, it is time.”

“How can we even apparate inside Hogwarts?” chimed Peter.

Dumbledore answered, “Mr. Pettigrew, I think you and your friends know of a way to secretly get to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Don’t you, Remus?” 

“Yes Headmaster; we’re ready,” Remus assured.

“And you’re sure this plan will work?” questioned James.

“It’s the best we have got Mr. Potter,” was Dumbledore’s reply.

Kate’s tone gave her thought away, “Well that’s bloody reassuring.” 

“I’m afraid time is of the essence. I shall go on with my part and see you soon,” and with that, the old wizard was gone. 

James raised his voice, startling everyone deep in thought (or rather, worry), “Well, you all heard him. Let’s go!” 


	9. Ideals

The group apparated inside the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Remus internally shuddered at his unpleasant memories of Hogwarts. He looked over his shoulder to find James patting himself down.

Remus chuckled, “Didn’t splinch yourself this time, did you, Prongs?” 

“You know that was an accident. I didn’t know where we were supposed to go.” James reminded his friend. 

Kate joined at the chance of teasing the older Potter, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jamie!”

The Gryffindors all hunched over to get through the tunnel to Hogwarts. After Lily placed the petrifying spell on the Whomping Willow they all safely passed through without a scratch.

Remus gulped - as did everyone else - as they drew near the Forbidden Forest. The Death Eaters would be there any moment as would Jo. Remus did not want to admit it, but he was fearful of what state he would find her in. Would she be the same? ‘Maybe this is all just a really bad dream’ reasoned Remus.

James’ wistful tone arose, “I wish that too, Moony”

Remus blushed a little at knowing he said that out loud but picked up his pace. 

“I think we should split up now,” Sirius’ monotone voice stated. 

They all looked at the elder Black, unsure of whether he and James should even be there, but it was already too late to dissuade them and they certainly needed the numbers.

Remus and Peter went off to hide behind a tree. Lily and Kate climbed up and stayed on one of the branches of another. And James and Sirius used the invisibility cloak, becoming undetectable. All of them were trembling as snowfall made its way to Hogwarts but that was not the only reason for their uncontrollable quivers. 

All of a sudden, they heard Dumbledore’s voice rustle through the trees, “Dear Bellatrix how are things with Rodolphus?”

A slightly surprised Bella replied, “Quite alright, Albus. Though I doubt you really care.”

“You hurt me Bellatrix, I would think you knew I care for my students.” was Dumbledore’s genuine response. 

“But not enough to support my Dark Lord” Bella countered.

With a cautious tone, the former professor proceeded, “That I can never get behind. But I still care for you all, I just cannot support an unjust cause.”

Mrs. Lestrange never could pass up a chance to possibly convert more followers, “Albus we are merely trying to restore the wizarding race, I would think you understood that more than anyone.” 

“The wizarding race needs no restoration other than cleansing those pureblood ideals.” was his curt answer.

Liking the banter, Bella persisted, “Pureblood ideals, as you say, are what will keep magic alive. You will come to regret not endorsing them.”

Dumbledore was masterful at entertaining hypotheticals, “Perhaps, but I prefer to be wrong much later; gives you more satisfaction in the long-run, wouldn’t it?” 

“Perhaps, but I prefer to be correct right now,” she switched his phrase.

“You never did have much patience, Bella” Dumbledore pointed out.

In a sing-song voice she noted, “Well, I never said otherwise.” 

Finally the important part, “In that case, let us discuss what truly matters.”

“Do enlighten me, Albus,” Bella stalled.

He began, “Ms. Joanna Potter”

“For the sword, yes I remember now” she continued.

Throughout the back and forth between good and evil, Remus’ grip on his wand tightened. He could only imagine how James and Sirius were feeling, being so close and yet so far. At the mention of Jo, Death Eaters emerged from the shadows of the forest, beginning to walk towards Albus. He spotted an indistinguishable Jo with enchanted chains around her neck and dark robes covering her body. She seemed to be in a daze but every so often would look at one of the hooded figures. He was so focused on identifying Jo he did not notice when Dumbledore took out the sword from somewhere in his robes. He watched as the Headmaster carefully lay the lookalike on the snowy grass and Bella motioned for Jo to be brought closer. 

“I think I can take Ms. Potter back  _ home _ now.” hinted Dumbledore.

Sparks appeared out of nowhere as spells began to spew forth towards the Death Eaters. Two of them were already knocked out. Remus and Peter left their hiding spot and made a run for the middle of the action. They began to duel the remaining Death Eaters. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed all his friends doing the same; Sirius had got a hold of Joanna. His momentary relief caused him to narrowly miss a spell. When he noticed who ejected it, his throat became dry. Werewolf was standing in front of werewolf. Quickly recollecting his cool, Remus used a disarming spell on his opponent. Fenrir Greyback retaliated with a darker spell. Remus avoided the blaze and continued with a stunning spell that actually hit the other werewolf. That gave him enough time for an escape. The others were already starting to retreat towards the Whomping Willow. 


	10. A Diversion

In the forest, Joanna was feeling weaker. Before disapparating from the Malfoy Manor, Bella decided to have another round of  _ fun _ with her. Under normal circumstances, apparating was not the most pleasant experience so apparating under duress made it 100 times worse. 

The second her feet hit the floor, Joanna threw up right on Fenrir’s feet. ‘At least he gets that’ thought Jo. Immediately she felt his claws insert themselves on her back and slide all the way down. The hairs on her neck were raised as he grunted, clearly disgusted by her small form of revenge. 

Trying to stifle a laugh Bella commented, “Watch where you make a mess love, it’s not a good look on you.”

* * *

Now that she was not bound by any of the criminals, Joanna was still finding it hard to breathe as she tried to run alongside Sirius. She would have lagged had he not been ardently holding her hand - almost dragging her with him. Once again, she tried her best not to show her current physical inability. Her mind was a mess full of insecurities and feelings of unworthiness: it was because of Joanna that all of her friends could have almost died. 

A distant voice made its way to the couple, “Get them Regulus!” 

Leaves rustled as running footsteps got closer.

Joanna did not want to tell Sirius so she kept going but she was on the verge of collapsing.

Due to the plan, Sirius and Joanna were not escaping to the Whomping Willow but rather through the forest and into Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought it would be wise to create a diversion and then have the crew split up in two. 

“You can not take any chances with Bellatrix,” mentioned the Headmaster, “especially when we’re going to trick her.”

The trees were beginning to thin out and Joanna could make out the outline of the snow-covered buildings she had been happily going to class in just three weeks before. 

Sirius’s voice broke her concentration, “Jo just a bit more and we can go home.” 

His grey eyes met hers and she found the much-needed strength to continue.

Once inside, they slowed down their pace. They had to make their way to Dumbledore’s office.

As they went up the stairs they heard the same pair of footsteps approach them. Making a run for it again, they got off on the next floor and turned for one of the dark corridors. Unfortunately, Jo tripped on the long robes she was wearing. Clearly, they were not hers. Regulus finally caught up.

The Black brothers had their wands pointed at each other's throats.

Sirius questioned, “How could you Regulus? She was your only friend.”

“I didn’t want to, brother. I…” Reg couldn’t finish, he knew everything that would come out of his mouth would sound like an excuse.

Joanna interrupted the siblings still out-of-breath, “Sirius... he sent the message… He helped me.”

Sirius faced Joanna and the rage in his eyes immediately disappeared when they met hers. “Is that true?”

“Yes” was Regulus’s meek response. 

Both brothers lowered their wands at the revelation. 

“Still doesn’t explain why he did this to you in the first place,” Sirius motioned towards Joanna’s bloody face and bruised body.

“I was following his orders, I had to prove myself.”

“No matter the cost, no matter if it meant almost killing her,” was Sirius' emotionless response.

A tear rolled down Regulus’s cheek. His voice quivered, “I’m so sorry” and he let out a sob.

Joanna stepped forward and embraced him. She looked expectantly at Sirius and he gave in.

Sirius ended the moment, “We should go.” 

“Of course, I’ll make up something for our cousin,” Regulus tried to play it off cool.

“Will you be alright?” Sirius showed concern for his little brother.

Regulus answered, “Yes. You should go now.”


	11. Reflection

At the flat, everyone was pacing back and forth while they waited for Sirius and Joanna to Floo back safely from Dumbledore’s office.

The flames at the fireplaces turned green and Sirius appeared carrying a disheveled Joanna. James let out a long breath as he finally laid eyes on his beloved baby sister.

“Finally! We thought you two had gotten caught somehow,” revealed James.

“Nothing of the sort just had a bit of a chat with… Dumbledore” Sirius apprehensively replied. 

He gently let Joanna stand on the ground and for the first time, the crew was able to assess her.

She had scratch marks on her neck and chest, the gash on her cheek, her swollen lip, and the slash on her back whilst wearing the ill-fitting black Death Eater uniform. Not to mention the innumerable number of times her body was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

Kate made her way to Joanna and softly spoke, “Let’s run you a bath, darling”

Joanna nodded.

Lily went to the kitchen to prepare supper.

James looked longingly at the bathroom door that had already closed. He hoped Joanna would have wanted to hug him upon meeting again. 

“How was she?” muttered Peter, afraid the other party would hear.

Sirius kept a low voice, “I don’t know, I barely had a chance to actually look at her. We were just running the whole time and then we’re here.” 

“You think the marks… she could get it transmitted?” Lily asked Remus.

Shaking his head he confirmed, “For her to show any signs of lycanthropy she would have had to be bitten and I don’t think she was.”

Grateful for the first bit of good news, James declared, “Thank Merlin! Erm, no offense, Moony.” He scratched his hair with slight embarrassment at having been so imprudent in front of his dear friend. 

“None taken” assured Remus. 

After some time, and Peter hurriedly leaving to care for his mother, Kate finally opened the door. Through the small opening they could see Joanna wearing a bathrobe. She was sitting on a chair facing away from the mirror and picking at her fingers - she wanted to be clean everywhere including under her fingernails. 

“Remus can you come in, to… um, check?” questioned Kate.

Remus went inside and the door closed once again. 

“Oi, it’s not fair he gets to go in before the both of us!” whisper-shouted James.

Lily shot him a stare that could kill. James was still not used to receiving those - having been raised in a very loving household. 

“Can you _ be _ more selfish, James?,” Lily’s curt reprimand left him speechless.

Nonetheless, the ever-so-kind Lily immediately regretted scolding her fiancé, especially since the matter at hand dealt with his little sister. She took off her apron and went to hug both of the Gryffindor boys. 

She tried to lighten the mood, “Hey, we have her here and the worst is over for now. That’s the most important.”

Kate popped her head out of the door, “Lily did you bring your essence of dittany with you?”

Breaking away from the hug, Lily went to find her bag and handed the vial to Kate, “Hopefully this is enough.”

“We’ll make it work, I think I actually saw some silver in the medicine cupboard.”

James anxiously asked, “You sure you don’t need any help?” 

Kate’s face said it all, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea to have so many people in here, she may get overwhelmed, you know?” 

He half-smiled in response. 

Trying to remedy his stress Kate added, “Besides, once we treat her wounds she’ll be out of here soon.” She patted him on the shoulder and started to turn around.

“Kate?,” James decided to ask her one last question.

She faced him, “Hm?”

“Are you actually being nice to me? Because this feels bloody abnormal,” James quipped.

Rolling her eyes Kate returned to her ‘normal’ self, “Don’t get used to it, Jamie.”

James shuddered at her nickname for him; only his mother called him Jamie.

Remus prepared the mixture of dittany and silver and lightly lathered it onto Joanna’s wounds. 

He proceeded to place a gauze cloth over most of her back and throat to let the scratches seal properly. ‘Hopefully, she’ll have minimal scarring.’ he thought to himself. 

Eventually, Jo spoke up, “Thank you, Rem.”

He placed his hand on top of hers, “Anything I can do to help, Jo, I’m always here.”

Kate declared, “Alright then, I think you can finally step out!” 

Slowly Joanna got up from her chair and hugged her best friend of almost seven years - a verbal thanks wasn’t necessary.

Before leaving the washroom, Joanna finally looked at her reflection. On the outside, she was clean and no longer bleeding from her cheek and neck. Her swollen lip was less pronounced and her neck had been bandaged so she did not have to stare at the horrifying marks Greyback left on her. She quietly recited a spell to dry her damp hair. She touched her face to make sure she was real and not just dreaming or rather having a horrible nightmare. Inside, all she saw was a stupid girl who fell for a trap and deserved what she got. She buried those thoughts in her head for later and stepped out.

  
  


With seemingly perfect timing, Lily was serving bowls of soup on the dinner table that James helped set up. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening. 

With a wide grin, Lily’s calming voice broke the clattering of pots and boards cleaning themselves, “I made your favorite!”

Joanna made her way to warmly embrace her brother and soon-to-be-sister.

In typical Prongs fashion, James spoke, “I’m just glad you finally came out. We were all getting kind of hungry.”


	12. Tattoo

Sirius’s long fingers were drumming the railing of the balcony. He dragged on the cigarette and blew out puffs of smoke. The sky was already dark and filled with stars. He tried to slow his breathing. His tapping stopped and he put out the stick - time to face the music. 

Stepping over to the inside of the flat, Sirius saw Joanna’s meek figure at the table in her usual spot. Everyone else was finishing setting the bowls in place, putting the rolls of bread in the middle of the table, and serving pumpkin juice in the glass cups that were rarely used by the boys. They were doing this in an attempt to act normal, tried being the keyword. Dull conversation filled the air; “let me pass this over” or “yes” or “no” or “here you go” or anything in between was being exchanged and muffled by the clanking of plates and pots washing. 

Jo looked over as she heard his recognizably light footsteps draw near. 

“Joanna, is this much alright?” Lily was holding a bowl less than a quarter of the way full of broth. 

Joanna broke the eye contact, focusing her attention on Lily, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Be careful, Joanna. Don’t burn yourself and don’t rush especially if your throat hurts.” Kate cautioned.

“It’s fine.” was all Joanna could come up with. 

Sirius sat down next to her and slowly placed his hand on her leg, making sure he did not startle her. Her back, which had been as straight as a needle, relaxed at his touch. 

“Merlin, James you almost ate all of the rolls!” cried Lily. 

“If it were up to him, he would have this all to himself!” Remus muttered just low enough everyone but James could hear.

Unaware, James looked confused as everyone else laughed, including his sister. Dinner went on with an air of weariness that lingered, but some sense of normalcy remained. 

Kate had already left, Lily was sleeping with James in case Joanna needed something, and Remus was already catching up on some hard-to-come-by sleep. 

Joanna was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Sirius was changing his clothes. He was so nervous about the sleeping arrangement he did not notice putting on his pajamas. He paced back and forth around the room for what seemed like ages until the door opened and Joanna walked in. He stood still as he stared at her, his mind suddenly drawing a blank on how to interact with a girl. She stuck her hand out seeking his and led him to the bed, getting under the covers and away from the miserable winter cold. He could see the gauze cover the entire length of her back and the surrounding redness from the scratches. 

“It should have been me,” he whispered. “I should be like this, not you.”

“I was stupid enough to --” she argued, 

He interrupted, “You didn’t know and you don’t deserve it, you’re too good.”

She turned to face him, “I’m sorry.” A tear made its way down her cheek.

His hand cupped her face, “You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have let you join the Order --”

“No, I wanted to and I still do. These are the… risks we have to take,” she replied.

He protested, “I hate this bloody war, and I hate what they did to you!” 

She reasoned, “That’s why we have to continue fighting, to stop it, and to prevent this from ever happening again.”

They stared at each other for minutes without saying anything. Simply taking it all in. At this moment, Sirius tried to memorize every worry line on her forehead, every freckle on her cheeks, every glint in her eyes, everything about Joanna’s face imprinted like a tattoo on his brain. Joanna’s eyelids grew heavy as she got lost in his sea of grey. 

His soft and begging voice spoke, “Just. Promise me something.” 

“Hm?” she questioned.

He continued, “Promise me that I won’t lose you. That you won’t put yourself in front of Death Eaters, or meet up because of some skeptic letter, or sacrifice your life for the rest of us.” 

She replied, “Only if you promise me the same, Sirius.” 

His lips met hers for a short time as the answer. It was nothing too passionate or long, but very much needed. 

His arms wrapped around her body as they finally closed their eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she echoed and the light went out. 


	13. A Spark

A spark had lit up inside Regulus’s mind. An idea germinated within him. 

The moment he kidnapped his friend, Joanna, he instantly regretted it but in order to prove himself to the Dark Lord, he tried to follow through. The entire Joanna ordeal wasn’t exactly a failure but it wasn’t a success either. Bellatrix believed she did not have enough fun with Joanna and Greyback was certainly left wanting more. Regulus was disgusted by every little bit of it. He did not understand Sirius before, he blindly submitted before, he obeyed his parents before, but now he could not stand it. And yet he could do virtually nothing about it. He was already in too deep. It was either to continue or to die. 

He felt an urge to just let them take him, to confess. He went on with his self-loathing, ‘Maybe then I wouldn’t be such a disturbance or such a coward.’ But another feeling arose telling him to stay, telling him he still might have a fighting chance. Regulus still clung to hope. 

And so a spark lit up. It would soon be a fire. A fire that would take down Voldemort, even if it meant Regulus would burn along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, I know but some RAB for you lovelies! Xx


	14. Acting Normal

“You didn’t tell our parents about this, right?” James asked the group.

Remus answered his friend, “No, we thought one of you should give them the news if you wanted to anyway.”

James reasoned, “I don’t think Jo wants to worry Mum or Dad, especially after that last mission from the Order.”   
Kate’s sassy tone emerged, “You mean the one where you gave our location away because Peter was, I quote, “tickling you” ?”

James whined, “Blimey, he really was!”

“I wasn’t James! And I said I was sorry!” Peter reproached.

“You guys truly act like you’re still first years, settle down.” Kate reprimanded.

“Oh as if you’re any better, Wolcott.” James’ said in a mocking tone.

Joanna quietly laughed hearing her friends argue in the living room as she was changing. Today everyone was going to the Potter House for New Year’s lunch. Joanna looked at herself in the mirror. Just a few days before she was with her parents perfectly unharmed. Now she was the complete opposite both on the outside and the inside. Her heart began to pick up its pace. She was getting flustered again. 

“Deep breaths, Jo” whispered Sirius from the corner of the room, sitting down in the rocking chair he stole from Remus. 

She did as she was told, hoping it would somehow,  _ magically _ , solve the rest of her problems. 

She put on her navy turtleneck jumper - the slashes on her neck and back were now hidden. Thanks to Lily and Kate and a whole lot of dittany, the gash on her cheek was a very light scar that she was able to cover up with some makeup. Her parents wouldn’t suspect a thing. Unless she gave her own self away. 

Sirius walked over to her, “Quit worrying, you look stunning already.” Placing a quick peck on her cheek, he grabbed their coats and they joined the others. 

In hopes of getting rid of the nerves, Peter and Remus thought it would be good to apparate a few blocks away from the Potter’s and walk the rest of the way. 

Joanna was wrapped up in her own thoughts, “Act normal. Nothing happened. Act normal. Nothing happened.” Now she could see her house from a distance, which only made it worse. “Act normal. Nothing happened. Act normal. Nothing happened,” were spinning around in her head. 

She was starting to get dizzy and her vision was getting blurry but she continued walking until James stopped her, “Woah! Joanna, did you hear me? I said are you okay?” 

Out of breath, she replied, “Um, yeah I... was thinking.” 

She held onto her brother until she regained all her senses. 

“I just needed a minute,” she whispered, actually hoping her older brother wouldn’t hear her express some sort of defeat.

“I know, but you have me and Sirius and Kate and Lily and Remus and Peter and everyone from the Order looking after you,” he reminded her.

Filled with insecurity she spoke, “You shouldn’t have to.” 

“You’re my bloody sister and you are one of the bravest people I know. You should have the entire world at your disposal, and if I could I would give it to you right now,” his voice took on a genuine tone of admiration.

And with that, Joanna sighed in relief while hugging her brother. Everyone else had seemingly been distracted by something far more interesting than a heart-to-heart sibling talk. They all regrouped and continued to make their way along the cobblestone street to the Potter house. 


	15. Mr. and Mrs. P

Euphemia Potter’s affectionate hug and the scent of freshly baked pumpkin pasties engulfed Remus the minute he crossed the threshold of his friends’ home. 

Always one for company, she welcomed James and Joanna’s friends at all times. Even Sirius was taken under the Potters’ wing - if under poor circumstances. 

The Potter home had always been a comforting place to be, but Remus felt nervous. He could see it in Peter and Kate’s eyes that they were too. He didn’t have to glance at the others to know they were anxious for how the rest of the evening would play out, especially with Joanna.

Fleamont Potter decided to let his wife suffocate everyone with hugs and kisses at the entrance before stepping in to greet his children and their friends. His firm but good-natured manner was something everyone was drawn to. 

“Remus, my boy! How are you?” voiced Fleamont.

Very politely Remus answered, “As good as I can be, sir. How about you?” 

Fleamont’s comedic tone filled the room, “I’m about to go crazy with this lady running all around the house getting everything ready!”

Everyone let out a laugh using the joke as an opportunity to let out their jitters. Joanna’s laughter rose slightly above the rest, surely she felt like going crazy inside. 

“Come on children, dinner will be served in a few minutes! James, please help your father finish setting the table,” his mother commanded.

“But -” A stern look from Lily stopped James in his tracks to complain.

“Oh, Kate dear will Marlene be coming later? I wasn’t sure if I should have an extra place setting,” Euphemia inquired.

Kate perked up at the mention of her and her girlfriend’s names, “No, Mrs. P. She’s still off on her mission, but she sends her best new year wishes to the both of you.”

Euphemia lamented, “How terrible, being away from home during the holidays!” 

Kate replied, “You know how she is, strong-headed and willing to do anything for the Order.”

“But that’s why you like her, eh?” quipped Fleamont. 

Kate giggled at Mr. Potter’s banter. 

During this time Joanna had gone to sit on the long brown couch in the living room with Lily while the Marauders talked among themselves as intently as they did in the Order meetings. She was glad not to be the subject of conversation at least currently. She had unconsciously been clenching the sleeves of her coat until Lily placed her hands atop hers. 

Lily went on to considerately advise, “Don’t stress about anything, just enjoy this occasion with your family, Jo.” 

Suddenly, Euphemia’s voice resonated from the kitchen, “Girls, dinner’s ready, come join us at the table!” 

The elder Potters had been catching up with their children’s friends throughout the holiday dinner. 

Fleamont took on a concerned tone, “And how is your mother doing, Peter?”

“Um. She’s slowly recuperating, sir,” Peter’s mousy voice responded.

Fleamont replied, “Well that’s good to hear. It’s not the same at our age…”

“Please dad you’re still as sharp as a knife,” James refuted. 

Joanna chipped in, “And your hair remains legendary, dad.”

Mr. Potter timidly laughed at his daughter’s insinuation. His moment of fame as the maker of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion was always up for jokes with his son and daughter, but he never got used to it.

Dinner went smoothly or rather Joanna was able to get away with not talking as much as usual. But Kate had to leave early once again. And Peter did as well.

“No, Katie, why'd you have to go so fast?” asked Lily. 

“I have a curfew now… Remember I was caught sneaking out to um..” But Kate did not finish her sentence.

Kate’s parents had given her a new curfew since the summer holiday before going back to Hogwarts after they caught her leaving late at night to hang out with Marlene. Now during the winter break, they had not forgotten their daughter’s punishment. 

“Right. Sorry, I forgot” Lily lightly snickered. 

“Er, Peter and I ought to go. Wouldn’t want to be late. Thank you so much for everything Mr. and Mrs. P!” and in a blink, both had disapparated.

And then there were five. And five meant there was less room to hide for Joanna. 

“Joanna dear, do you have everything prepared to go back to school? You didn’t leave anything here, did you?” asked her father.

She fibbed, “Um, no dad I didn’t leave anything, I already packed my trunk.”

“Can’t believe you and Kate will be graduating in just a few months! I’m so excited for you, dear!” Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

Fleamont remarked, “She’s practically got her left foot out the door already, eh?” 

A fake smile emerged on Joanna’s lips. “Yes, dad.”

Her mother’s voice took a melancholic tone, “The house already feels empty without James wreaking havoc at every corner. Remember you are staying over this weekend before you go, dear.”

“You can’t leave us for the boys just yet Jojo,” her father laughed at his own jest.

James tried defending himself, “Oi we take good care of her dad!” 

“I’m sure Remus and Lily are the only ones who do all that for you,” His father rebuked.

Remus decided to interject, “Sir, we all help each other out.” 

Fleamont’s sarcasm had the women in tears, “I have no doubt my boys are the ones who help the most.”

“I’d like to think we do,” Sirius played along.

James took on a (falsely) disgusted tone, “Of course Sirius does. But the minute my sister comes along, everything goes out the window with his tail wagging around.”

“Oh please James they’re cute!” Lily replied.

James’ complaining continued, “Maybe if she wasn’t my sister and he wasn’t my best mate I wouldn’t find it so eye-gougingly awful.” 

The subjects in question had already turned five different shades of red while James smugly looked at them. 

Sirius came back at James, “I don’t see how that’s any different than you and Lily, mate. Did you forget your entire time at Hogwarts you were pining over her?” 

Running out of ideas James resorted to his other friend, “What do you think, Remus?” 

“About what exactly?”

“Well, um... I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore,” James gave up.

Remus mumbled, “Kate and Marlene are always up on each other, I guess. Or that one time Peter was with that Hufflepuff in our fourth year.”

“Oh Merlin, that was truly unbearable.” Joanna reminisced.

James joined in, “Right? It was all  _ Peanut this _ and  _ Peanut that _ . He even skipped out on some full moons to go snog her!” 

Lily spoke with slight amusement and disdain, “I don’t think we need to remember that, James. But it was nice Peter had fun with someone.”

Everyone grumbled in agreement. No one even noticed Euphemia and Fleamont had stepped out to get some tea in the kitchen, though they did not miss out on anything that was being exchanged… 

Joanna gradually lost the feeling in the pit of her stomach and was beginning to feel at home again. It was as if nothing had happened because her parents did not know it did. She felt at ease knowing that in someone else’s mind, she was still the same Joanna Elizabeth Potter. That they did not view her differently and that nothing had changed. She knew that it was temporary but she did her best to relish her fleeting break from reality. 


	16. First time

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled.

The air inside Joanna’s lungs was knocked out of her. Shards of glass coursed through her blood. Her chest felt tight and her body weak. Bella's dark figure was no longer clear but foggy. Joanna’s knuckles were white as she balled up her fists in pain. Her knees were trembling on the cold marble floor. She could feel Greyback restraining her from behind by pulling at her hair. A cry almost escaped her mouth.

Her vision suddenly cleared but she was not at the Malfoy Manor anymore. She saw the wooden desk with pictures of her and her friends, and the Muggle band poster hanging above it. She wished it wasn't real but it was. She could still feel a tinge of pain from the Cruciatus curses and the Death Eater’s hands touching her all over. She decided to go to the bathroom. Her steps were light but her breathing was heavy. She felt sick at the sight of herself and rushed to the toilet to throw up. Shortly after, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind, and without looking she swatted them away in fear. 

Sirius gently spoke, "Take it easy, love."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were... someone else," she justified.

He reassured her, "It's just me."

"It's just you," she breathed out. 

He helped her off the cool tile floor and she went on to brush her teeth. Out of human nature, even though she did not want to look in the mirror, she did. She washed out her mouth with water. As she dried herself, her eyes began to tear up. She tried to breathe in and out like everyone had told her to do, but it wasn’t working this time. She clenched onto the edge of the sink. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sirius asked.

“It’s… I can’t… I can’t sleep.” she choked out.

He continued, “That was a nightmare, wasn’t it?”

She nodded.

His figure drew in to embrace hers. At his touch, she began to sob. For the first time, she really cried. She always made it a rule to not cry in front of others and she never did. Not even when James’ prank went wrong and he broke her arm when she was only ten. Or during her quidditch match against Slytherin when some bloke pushed her off her broom and Madam Pomfrey had to mend most of her bones in her fifth year. Or when Snivellus began to pick on her to get back at James for teasing him. She always fought those tears back until she was able to go to the washroom, alone. But this time - when Regulus tricked her, and she stared at Bellatrix for hours, and her body tingled with every one of Greyback’s rough touches - she wasn’t prepared. As much as she wanted to forget what happened, her mind kept on replaying those moments. 

Sirius knew that although the actual experience ended, Joanna was certainly traumatized. And they still had to fight a bloody wizarding war with his brother on the bad side. ‘This isn’t over’ Sirius thought. As much as it pained him to see her in that state, he tried his best to comfort her. 

“I get them sometimes, you know,” he mentioned.

He opened up, “Not as much as before like when I was staying with your parents after I ran away, but I still get them.” 

She lifted her head off his shoulder, “What do you do?”

Without thinking much about it he stated, “I look at you.”

She chuckled lightly, “Really?”

Sirius’ cheeks reddened at his honest revelation, “Really. I know it sounds cheesy or creepy but I do. And when you’re not around I try to focus on a happy memory of us or the boys - the way you do when you conjure a Patronus.”

She remembered how much Sirius struggled when he went to stay with the Potters despite acting otherwise, “I’m sorry, Sirius.”

Confused he queried, “What for?”

“For your parents, your mother especially. I can’t believe she did all those awful things to you,” her tone full of disbelief. 

An underlying sadness overtook Sirius’ voice, “You see, not even my mother could renounce Voldemort for her own sons. Which is why I’m so thankful for you and the lot.”

She stared into his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. This time she went in for the sweet kiss. Their lips melted into one another drawn to each other like gravity. Joanna felt her insides grow warm once again just like the first time she and Sirius kissed. Sirius certainly lived up to his reputation as the infamous Hogwarts heartthrob but he would never admit how flustered he was the first time, making a move on one of his best friends who  _ also _ happened to be his other best friend’s little sister. His suave was no match for her charm, but Sirius would never tell her that directly because on the outside he always played it cool (or so he thought). 

He proceeded to hide the butterflies in his stomach, “I should go warm the kettle then, make us some tea. That sound good?” 

Jo nodded and stood up accompanying her boyfriend to the kitchen counter while he did his best not to cause such a ruckus with the pots and pans in the middle of the night. 


	17. Master Regulus

c.1973

“Remember students, next week we will have our exam. You will be required to prepare the Wiggenweld Potion like we discussed last class. Do not forget to go over it!” Professor Slughorn warned his class of second-year potions students.

Everyone made their way to the door of the musty classroom. A lonely Regulus was already stressing for the practical exam next week and lagged behind his classmates. He was so worried about his grade in the class he did not notice Joanna Potter walk towards him. Her wavy brown hair was already full of frizz after a particularly hectic morning brewing Hair-Raising potion.

She was the first to break the silence, “Hey Regulus, how’s it going?”

“Perfect, why should you care?” he quickly responded.

Without any particular reason, she answered, “Because I’m your… classmate?”

Refusing to believe that from (troublesome) James Potter’s relative he refuted, “Don’t come over here just to show off, Potter.” 

‘This was not going to be easy,’ she thought. 

She tried to regain her composure, “I noticed you were struggling today in class, and well also in the class before that and--”

“And you came here to relish my failures? I’ve already got my parents for that, you can leave,” he shoved her out of the way and left the room.

She followed him out of the dungeons, “If you would let me finish I was going to offer to help you so you wouldn’t fail Slughorn’s exam next week.”

She paused before almost whispering, “But I guess I would be  _ rubbing it in too much _ so I’ll go.” 

She walked ahead of him until she heard, “Potter. Wait.”

She turned to face him again.

He continued, “You actually mean it? You’ll help me?”

“Well only if you let me, Regulus. I don’t know how far we can go if you keep up with that self-pity,” she said with a smirk.

He chuckled, “Why? I mean, isn’t your brother friends with mine, and aren’t you too?”

“I don’t see how that affects my helping you,” she replied unconcerned. 

He explained, “Because my brother and I are not  _ getting along _ as of late.”

“And? Do I look like Sirius?” she touched her face as if to check her identity.

He took a moment to consider the proposition. He was getting desperate. 

He pointed his finger at her, “Alright, alright, but I’m only doing this because I need a good grade or else my parents will…” 

She proposed a time and place, “we can go to the library after dinner at half-past 5?”

“Ok. And, erm, thank you, Joanna,” he sheepishly admitted. 

  1. **1979: Present**



Pages upon pages filled with scribbles and notes lay sprawled all over Regulus’s room. His face drooped on the desk with a dusty textbook below. He immediately shook off the sleep that was taking over him. He had only slept six hours the last five days but his research lured him deeper and deeper with no regard for the passing of time. His copy of  _ Secrets of the Darkest Art _ was heavily annotated all over on a very specific section of the tome. He remembered Slughorn once, very reluctantly, name-dropped the subject in one of his Slug Club meetings but he recalled the way in which the Slytherin Head of House had grown pale and uneasy only using it to tell a cautionary tale of the dangers of dark magic. 

The top of the yellowing sheet read,  _ “Horcruxes are sacredly wicked objects used to conceal part of a person’s soul.”  _ The following pages discussed in great detail the steps on how to create the dark invention, but only half a page was dedicated to how to destroy them. 

Regulus knew Lord Voldemort had used Horcruxes to get closer to immortality, but he was unsure of how many and what exactly they were. 

After assisting his cousin with obtaining the Sword of Gryffindor, he had boosted his reputation much to his parents’ esteem. He was sure that he would be handed another mission soon, hopefully, one that had to do with a Horcrux since that seemed to be the only way to defeat the dark wizard. But his determination did not come without any paranoia of getting caught - that he had plenty of. He was so paranoid, he wrote his notes and annotations in code with the only other ‘person’ able to decipher it being Kreacher the Black family House-Elf. He always locked his bedroom door even though he knew his mother was capable of unlocking it, but in any case, it would give him extra time to hide anything that might seem suspicious to Walburga Black. Immune to the spells placed on the door, Kreacher came in with food for his ‘master’ to eat. 

Kreacher’s raspy voice arose, “Master Regulus should rest. He is working too hard.”

Regulus agreed, “I think I’ll actually listen to you this time, Kreacher. I don’t think I can get more done if I’m constantly nodding off.”

More maternal than the actual mother, Kreacher advised, “Master Regulus is wise. Master Regulus should finish his lunch and then go to sleep.”

A genuine smile spread across Reg’s face, “Thank you, Kreacher.”

* * * *

At the same time Regulus decided to finally succumb to sleep, Joanna was already halfway to school on the Hogwarts Express after her not-so-eventful winter break. Kate kept glancing at her as if she was going to suddenly morph into a werewolf.

Mildly annoyed Joanna groaned, “Kate.”

“Yes?” Kate pretended to be deeply immersed in her muggle book.  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ was emblazoned on the front cover. 

“Please stop,” Jo replied.

Kate continued with her ruse, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

There was no use in persisting so Joanna changed the subject, “Forget it. How’s the book so far?” 

Her best friend answered, “Good. Makes me realize how alike wizards and muggles are.”

Joanna’s voice was curious, “In what way?” 

Almost nonchalantly Kate spoke, “Muggles have racist blokes and wizards have pureblood fanatics.”

“I guess we are. Did you ever go through that - racism - when spending time with your dad’s side of the family?” Joanna sympathetically asked.

Kate’s voice remained unwavering, “Dad never liked living in the States so I’ve never been, you know how my grandparents are the ones that come visit. And mum’s a half-blood so it’s not too bad for her either.”

“Hmm, I see,” was all Joanna could say.

Kate confessed, “I do get stares sometimes, it’s really subtle the way people do it, but after so many times it becomes second-nature spotting them - and second-nature to ignore them.”

“I can’t believe there are people out there who believe those crazy things,” Joanna mentioned. 

She quickly corrected herself, “I  _ couldn’t  _ believe it.”

Kate took on a matter-of-fact tone, “You  _ are _ a Potter, a pureblood, your father is well-respected, not to mention your mother is also a Greengrass. I don’t blame you for not noticing sooner.”

Joanna blurted out what had been consuming most of her thoughts lately, “Are you scared, Katie?”

Kate stared at her best friend, “Honestly, I’m bloody terrified.”

A pause ensued before Kate went on, “But, you know, Hogwarts is the safest place we can be in right now. We’ll be okay there, Jo.”

Joanna stared outside her window wondering how much things would change soon, “Yeah.”


	18. The Astronomy Tower

Averting her gaze from her classmates during the first feast of the new year, Joanna found herself checking the Slytherin table to see if there was any possibility of catching a pair of tumultuous grey eyes. She had Kate and a couple of other girls in her year but it wasn’t the same. She couldn’t exchange a joking look at Regulus across the room when Kate was getting into her rants or use Sirius as an excuse to leave the conversation or try to get Marlene to step in for her girlfriend. She simply stared down at her plate getting lost in thought about her life just a few years ago. 

Joanna was standing on the railing of the Astronomy Tower, out of breath after having run up the steps all the way from the common room. She did not know why she had chosen this place out of all the others to hide; she could have gone to the Room of Requirement or near the Black Lake or to the library, but her feet ended up taking her here as she tried to escape having to confront him. 

It was ridiculous. He was totally arrogant, he never studied but always managed to get good scores on his exams, and he had been with every other girl at school even if it only lasted a day or two. In short, he was barely tolerable. He was her friend but so were the others, so there had never been anything romantic between them. But two summers ago he had run away from home and came to the Potter’s seeking refuge. 

A few nights after he came, Joanna woke up thirsty and decided to serve herself a glass of water. Near the kitchen she found him standing by himself, his eyes were closed but his face was full of hurt. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” she said, still getting used to having another person living with her.

He nervously replied, “Erm, it’s alright. I was just… thinking.” 

A good dose of courage burst through Joanna urging her to get closer, “It’s okay now. You have James and the other guys and… me.”

“I owe you and your parents and James everything, I’m sorry for imposing and -”

She grabbed his hands and squeezed them as reassurance. She hadn’t seen him up close since he came, she said ‘hi’ in passing or stayed in her room studying and when they ate she tried not to look. With the faint moonlight coming in through the living room window she could see everything. He had whip marks on his arms and hands, his bones were protruding from his back, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was slightly ashen. She was glad her parents took him in without question. He winced at her touch, still sensitive from his mother’s idea of a lesson. Joanna led him to sit on the brown couch and closed the distance between them as she pulled him in for a hug. He instantly slinked forward and gave in to the comforting embrace, holding onto the smell of her floral perfume and tropical shampoo. Suddenly, his body trembled as he let tears roll down his face. They ended up falling asleep in that very position, but Joanna woke up before him so no one found out. 

They never talked about that night afterward. She kept up her banter and wittiness around him and the boys, but inside she had become a mess. She tried avoiding his stare and made sure to never be alone in a room with him, always having Kate or Remus by her side. The worst times for her were during quidditch. She tried to come extra early to change, but on the field, during practice, she  _ had _ to rely on him to help. She couldn’t get out of that considering they were the team’s beaters and good ones at that. When she wasn’t in class or on a broom, she was studying with Remus. He seemed to not notice the increasingly frequent trips to the library, something Joanna could always count on. 

But then the sixth year rolled in for Joanna meaning it was also the Marauder’s last year at Hogwarts. After a particularly grueling week of doing poorly in transfiguration and astronomy, having to endure Snape’s unbearable teasing of her, and not getting one play right in quidditch practice, Jo was sick of everything. She barged into the common room and threw her bag on the couch. She was ready to scream but she noticed the two boys standing near the staircase and locked eyes with one of them. 

“Oh um sorry,” she muttered and decided to get out of the room just mere seconds after having entered. She did not have the time to think about  _ him _ either.

She could hear a faint shout as the portrait slammed shut, “Jo, wait!” 

She picked up her pace to prevent him from catching up to her. And that’s how she ended up on the Astronomy Tower, out of breath after having run up the steps all the way from the common room. She took a deep breath as she stared out at the darkening sky. She could still feel her heart racing a mile a minute and her palms were white and sweaty.

A whisper arose, “Joanna.” 

This startled her even more but she slowly turned to face the sound, dreading having to face him alone.

“Sirius,” she curtly responded.

“Are you okay?” he questioned.

She attempted to remain nonchalant, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I- I did something. I don’t know what exactly, but I know I’ve done something to bother you and you’re avoiding me and I can’t stand not knowing because I thought we --” but he stopped himself from divulging too much.

She hoped to deny it would be persuasive enough, “You haven’t done anything and I’m not avoiding you.” 

He did not believe it, “Yes you are, you have been. I know you well enough to know it’s not just your classes.”

Joanna was now getting frustrated at his cross-examination, “Then you don’t know me well enough because it  _ is _ just my classes. I don’t see why now all of a sudden you care so much to even follow me up here!”

He stepped closer so that they were now standing face to face, mere inches apart. 

“I care so much the same way you cared for me last summer. And I’ve known you since you were nine! And I learned how you were a year ahead of everyone because you’re smart like that, but you’re also outspoken and stubborn, so you didn’t go to Ravenclaw because Gryffindor with your brother would be much better. And I have heard your infectious laugh after we pull off our pranks or after James says something really stupid. And I see how you stick the tip of your tongue out when you are concentrating on reading your textbook or how you roll your eyes when James goes on about how good he is at quidditch. And I remember you once said your favorite dessert is the cinnamon rolls your mum makes and how the ones here do not compare. And I smell that intoxicating daisy perfume you wear all the time and the coconut shampoo you use on your hair. And I, I care about you. I thought you did too,” Sirius finished with a quieter voice. 

If he could not hear her heartbeat before, Joanna was certain he could now. 

She looked up expectantly after the revelation, “I do care. I’m not… What are you saying, Sirius?” 

He stooped down to close the distance between them with a passionate kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks and hers hung from his neck. Both of their heartbeats were in sync and neither cared whether the other could hear it or not.

Even though he already answered, Sirius decided to verbally declare, “I’m saying I think I’m falling in love with you, Jo.”

She thought it could be a dream, “Really?” 

“Really. I hope you are too,” a shy tone revealed.

Gladly, she responded, “I am. If we’re being honest --”

Becoming less nervous he replied, “Oh are we now?” 

She playfully punched his shoulder, “I was acting the way I did because I realized I feel something for you. Not because you did something, well not intentionally anyway.” 

His smolder agreed, “I do tend to have that effect on people.” 

“Oh shut it,” was all she could say before she went in for another kiss. It was perfect.

* * * *

A pair of hands were frantically waving in front of Joanna, “Earth to Jo. Earth to Jo.” 

She looked up and was immediately transported back to the present. 

“It’s time to go, almost everyone has left already,” Kate instructed.

She shyly replied, “Right. I got too in my head, I guess.” 

They walked out of the Great Hall as Kate asked, “You really spaced out over there, what were you thinking about?”

“Oh nothing, stuff from last year is all,” she dismissed it, slightly embarrassed to talk about the details. 

Trying to keep the conversation going Kate continued, “It feels different, right? I know we’re already halfway through but I still expect James to pop out of a corner and scare us the way he always did, or for Marlene to come marching in our dorm set on making us join a new club for house-elves or something.”

Jo shrugged, “Yeah.”

Without really waiting for an answer, Kate tried to find the bright side, “But we are halfway through so we just have to sit tight, and then we’ll be out in the real world, you know? We’ll be in the Order full-time with everyone!”

“Mhm,” Joanna mumbled.

“You’ve gone awfully quiet,” Kate noted. 

Jo winced and apologized, “Have I? I’m sorry.”

Kate stopped them in their tracks, “Stop it.”  
“Stop what exactly?” Joanna’s face was quizzical.

“Stop apologizing for everything. You are probably the last person who should be apologizing about anything. None of this is your fault, okay?” Kate elaborated.

Jo nodded her head.

“You’re going to get through this but don’t close yourself off, Jo,” Kate suggested.

Jo began, “Okay, I won’t. I’m so-- I’m not sorry, happy?”

“Very. Now let’s go quick because I’ve already got a potions paper to do and you’re going to help me because you love me,” Kate spoke quickly.

Unfortunately for Kate, Jo caught on, “By  _ help _ I sure hope you don’t mean write it for you.”

Kate countered, “I don’t see how you can’t help me when you helped Remus and Peter last year.”

Trying not to sound too generous Jo refuted, “James helped them for the most part, not me.” 

Kate was not backing down, “Sure, darling. You’re not getting off my hook that easily.”

“I’m not even hooked at all! I have no contractual obligation to help you!” the girls giggled as they made their way back to their dorms in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Allie and Steph for helping me sort out this chapter. If you read this far, comment "Mom's spaghetti". xx lovelies.


	19. Sister

_ February 8th, 1979 _

_ My dearest Joanna, _

_ I hope you are doing well in all your classes though I should not be worried since you have always been an exceptional student.  _

_ I am writing to inform you that your brother and I have finally set a date for the wedding in which all our schedules will be relatively free. Also taking into consideration your time at Hogwarts, we have decided to have a small summer wedding. It will be set for the 29th of June! James said it seems so far away but I like to think otherwise… In just a few months you’ll be graduating and I’ll be getting married to your brother! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know since you will be my bridesmaid (and maid of honor, I hope) and because you already feel like my sister.  _

_ Please continue working hard and before you know it all of us will be together soon! _

_ Much love, _

_ Lily  _

_ P.S. Please let Kate know about the date and that she is also going to be my bridesmaid. Sending you all kisses! _

Jo folded up the parchment, careful not to spill any pumpkin juice over it, and tucked it in her robes. Kate was not a morning person and it was one of those days Joanna was left to eat breakfast alone after unsuccessfully trying to wake her friend at a reasonable hour. She would have to tell her friend the good news later. After hastily finishing her piece of toast and jam, Jo decided to head on early to class to start writing back to Lily.

A month or so had passed since Jo had gone back to school and she was gradually becoming her old self again. Nonetheless, she still changed in a few ways, like how she looked over her shoulder when crossing an empty corridor, or how she warily opened every letter she got, or how she would go to sleep with her wand in hand. She also wondered what Regulus was up to, had he been found out and punished, or was he rewarded and praised? Did he continue loving the pureblood fanaticism of Voldemort or was he beginning to question where his loyalties lay? ‘As if I could have changed his mind’ she remarked, unsure if the whole incident was enough for him to finally pick right. She shook her head as if to jumble all her thoughts and worries and proceeded to her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will start getting heated up once again! Get ready for a time jump!! xx


	20. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some months have passed since Jo received Lily's letter to get to the juicy parts, so this is occurring sometime mid-June before the Potter-Evans wedding. Enjoy lovelies! xx

Regulus was pacing back and forth across his room. He had been doing so for two hours already and was starting to get nervous that something had gone wrong, that the Dark Lord suspected him or worse - that the Dark Lord had done something to Kreacher. He even convinced his parents to go out for the weekend. It was better that way. 

A few days prior, Voldemort had requested a house-elf from his group of followers for help storing an important artifact Regulus presumed to be a Horcrux. Therefore, Regulus was more than willing to offer the Black family house-elf to assist the Dark Lord. 

Looking back at it, Regulus winced at his lack of hesitation; Kreacher may just be a cranky old house-elf, but deep down he seemed to be the only being who genuinely cared for Regulus. Even though Reg was the favorite son, Walburga was far from the warm and affectionate type. She was strict and cold, only caring about maintaining a pure bloodline even if it meant disowning her firstborn child to not tarnish her hard work.

Regulus recollected the day he found Sirius’ portrait nonexistent in the family room. His fingers ran over the burnt-out face of his older brother and truly felt the emptiness in Grimmauld Place. 

Suddenly a crack was heard from outside the room. Regulus rushed to the living quarters to find the elf wounded and barely conscious.

Surprised Regulus fumbled, “Kreacher! Wh-what happened to you?”

One phrase stood out, “Thirsty. Kreacher is thirsty, Master Regulus.”

Regulus quickly filled a glass with water and handed it over before scavenging through the medicine cabinet to find anything useful. Curiously enough, the water seemed to do the trick for the creature.

“Did he do this, did Voldemort do this to you, Kreacher?” the young Black questioned.

Kreacher looked around the room before answering, “The Dark Lord hid the locket and left Kreacher in the cave. Kreacher was meant to die, Master Regulus.”

A flurry of anger overtook Regulus but he tried not to startle his elf more, “So he was hiding a Horcrux? But why did he leave, Kreacher please tell me everything.”

Kreacher retold his experience, “The Dark Lord left the locket in a trap. Kreacher had to test the trap. The trap worked.”

“That bloody-” Regulus sighed without finishing.

Kreacher bowed, “Thank you, Master Regulus.”

“What for? I couldn’t help you,” Regulus cringed. 

In the typical riddle-like fashion, Kreacher spoke, “Elves are not wizards, Master Regulus. The noble house of Black is strong.”

The meaning of Kreacher’s words clicked in Regulus’s mind. The elf’s allegiance to his family was stronger than whatever spell Voldemort put on the Horcrux in the cave. However, as everything sunk in it dawned on Regulus that anyone else would not be so lucky. Regulus was determined to get the locket and destroy it, but the cost of doing so would be high.


	21. Goodbye

Kate grabbed a hold of Joanna’s hand as they walked down the corridors to the front of the Great Lake where their graduation would be taking place. Their special Gryffindor robes fluttered against the light breeze during the middle of the summer day. Jo’s heart was beating quickly and her breath was a bit unsteady. She was excited to finally finish her Hogwarts career, but also nervous about leaving the place she considered her second home. 

“We’ve got this, Jo.” Kate’s voice reassured.

Joanna looked over at her best friend. “Oh I’m just hoping I don’t trip on these robes, Kate,” she sighed nervously. 

Kate pointed out the obvious, “You would make a big fool out of yourself...”

Joanna replied, “Well that is completely reassuring and helpful.”

“I can’t take care of the both of us, I’ve got some  _ anti-tripping _ of my own to do,” Kate justified. 

Shortly after the girls parted ways to sit on their designated seats, Dumbledore gracefully headed up to the podium to begin his speech. Joanna was counting down the seconds until the roll call would begin to finally become a “qualified wizard”. She glanced over at the audience section to find her family and friends, blushing a little when they proudly (and loudly) waved and shouted to get her attention. 

Then, the names started being called and Joanna was on high-alert once again. She winced when all of the last names starting with B had been called, clearly, Regulus was not around. The professor droned on and on as the alphabet continued, until suddenly 

“Joanna Potter!” Dumbledore exclaimed.

She practically bounced out of her seat and headed for the front to shake hands with all of her now-former professors but all the ruckus coming from the spectator section was drowned out by her self-consciousness cautioning her not to trip. 

Professor McGonagall whispered as Joanna said goodbye, “Don’t tell your brother, but I’m going to miss all of you, Joanna. You were one of my brightest students. Oh, it just won’t be the same without you children wreaking havoc in my common room.” A slight smirk made its way across McGonagall’s face as she finished her sentence. 

Joanna smiled with a sincere tone emerging in response, “Thank you very much, Professor. I will miss you too. We all will.”

Surprisingly, Dumbledore did not tell her much other than a traditional “Congratulations. Your hard work paid off.” But she couldn’t really complain.

After Kate’s turn at the “runway” (as she called it), and the last of the students in their class being called, Joanna made her way towards everyone before she had to leave on the very boats that took her to Hogwarts in her first year. 

James wrapped her in a tight hug, “Jojo! You did it! You’re finally out like the rest of us!”

As he put her down her mother stated, “Congratulations, dear. Your father and I are extremely happy for you.”

Joanna tenderly stared at her parents before speaking, “Thank you, really. You know I couldn’t have done it without you and dad.”

Her father joked, “That is our job, Jojo. Now I expect to receive half of your paycheques from now on for compensation…”

The Potter's all laughed at Fleamont’s typical jest. A good sense of humor sure ran in the family.

“We’ll let you greet everyone else, dear. We’ll see you at home in a few hours.”

With that, the elder Potters left and Lily stepped closer to congratulate her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, “I’m so proud of you, Jo. This is just the first of many great achievements for you. I can feel it.” 

Jo commented, “Thank you, Lily, I really appreciate it.”

Remus and Peter followed after Lily in congratulating their best friends. And then Kate and Marlene made their way to Joanna.

Kate cried out, “You didn’t trip!”

“I didn’t trip!” Joanna mimicked. 

Marlene laughed, “Thank Merlin for that, imagine having another repeat of James last year. Jo here just proves once again that she is the better Potter.”

From a distance, James shouted, “Oi, I heard that!”

“Oh bug off! What I mean to say is congratu-bloody-lations, Joanna. I was sure Katie was going to drive you mad before the end of the year,” Kate playfully nudged Marlene at her remark. 

Jo played along, “Thank you, Marlene. I don’t know what I would have done without Kate bothering the hell out of me.”

Once the couple finished with their best wishes, there was only one person left Joanna wanted to see. She looked around everywhere unable to find them. 

Behind her, someone leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’m so glad to have the most brilliant girlfriend in the world.”

She whirled around to lock eyes with Sirius, “Oh um I wouldn’t say I’m the most brilliant in the world but-”

“And who said I was talking about you?” he quipped. 

She lightly punched his shoulder, “You are not allowed to do this today, Black.”

“Am I allowed to do this then?” He questioned before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She enjoyed the gesture before remembering all of her teachers were surrounding them.

She answered, “You are allowed to do that  _ later _ when I do not have Professor Slughorn in my line of sight.”

Sirius cringed at the mention of the potions master, “Good idea. I wouldn’t want you picturing his remarkable figure while I kiss you then.”

“Now that you mention it, he does look rather dashing today in those robes,” Jo teased.

“Please do not continue. I beg of you,” Sirius pretended to implore.

Joanna gave in, “Alright, alright. I should go get my trunk before leaving on the boats.”

Sirius took on a mischievous tone, “You sure I can’t sneak off with you?”

“As much as I would enjoy that, I do not think McGonallgal would be happy and you know she will somehow find a way to give you detention,” Joanna mentioned.

“In that case, enjoy the last ride, love. I’ll see you in a bit,” he said before pecking her cheek.

She could not find Kate in the crowd so she decided to get her trunk alone as she headed to the common room. 

With her baggage at hand, Jo melancholically walked the hallways of her school one last time. 

All of a sudden a figure stepped away from hiding and spoke, “Jo.”

She flinched and stepped backward before realizing she was face to face with Regulus.

He continued, “Congratulations, I--”

“Thanks, but what are you even doing here?” Jo interrupted. 

“Don’t tell anyone. Please,” Regulus requested.

Still confused as to why he was at Hogwarts she stated, “Okay, I just don’t understand--”

He hastily interjected, “And you won’t understand, but listen. I- I wanted to thank you for being my friend and for forgiving me.”

Having not answered her question, she persisted, “I thought we already talked about this, so why are you doing this now? Wait. Are you in danger?”

He shook his head, “No, no. Look, I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but I’m going on a mission and it’s the last day of school so I simply wanted to thank you. But don’t tell Sirius or anyone I was here.”

“Ok, I won’t. But Reg, if you want to back out, you still can, I can summon Dumbledore and he’ll--” she attempted to save her friend. 

Regulus took on a slightly irritated tone, “No, no. Quit it, Jo! I’m here because I wanted to say goodbye to you now that you won’t be here anymore. I wish I could do the same with Sirius but you know how he is.”

“I appreciate it, Reg. I’m glad you showed up, actually. I was afraid we would lose you to… Voldemort completely,” she admitted.

All of a sudden, Kate’s echo could be heard from down the hall, “Jo is that you? I think I left my coat in the room.” 

Once Joanna turned to face Regulus again, he was already gone.

Joanna handed Kate her coat still frazzled by Reg’s unexpected appearance, “Um yeah, here it is.”

Kate grumbled, “C’mon everyone is boarding now and I want to go home and catch up on some beauty sleep before tomorrow.”

Joanna snapped out of it, “You’re right. Let’s go.”

“When am I not?” Kate cockily claimed and linked her arms around Jo’s as they headed off to leave  _ the safest place they knew _ . 


	22. Mother

Regulus gripped the locket in his trembling hand. Fear was out of the question once the other Black and the house-elf stepped into the dark cave, but Regulus was determined to do it. 

As soon as he got out his pocket knife, Kreacher reached out to him, “Master Regulus does not have to do that, Kreacher will do it for him.” 

Before Regulus could oppose, the elf proceeded to cut his hand and let the blood drip on the platform of the entrance. Locks and hinges were heard, all loosening as the blood sacrifice was made. 

Regulus took a deep breath before stepping inside and Kreacher went on to summon a small boat. He could barely fit inside it but comfort - or the lack of it - wasn’t his biggest problem at the moment. His visibility was poor as darkness engulfed them completely. 

Regulus took out his wand, “Lumos.” It barely had an effect on his sight, but he could make out the outline of an island drawing near them.

“Is that where...” but he was too frightened to finish.

Kreacher answered, “The locket is there, Master Regulus.”

He carefully stepped out of the vessel, trying to ignore the Inferi just below the surface on his way to the top of the mound. His eyes landed on a pale basin filled with a clear liquid. His breath hitched in his throat as he spotted the fragment of the Dark Lord’s soul. He stopped for a moment after remembering who was there with him. 

Regulus instructed, “Kreacher, whatever happens here you must never speak of it to anyone. Not even my parents, do you understand?”

“...Yes, Master Regulus,” the elf hesitantly obeyed.

Regulus commanded, “And-And if I am unable to drink this on my own, you will shove it down my throat if you have to Kreacher. When I get the Horcrux you have to take it with you and destroy it. ”

Kreacher voiced confusion, “Master Regulus can leave with my help. Master Regulus can destroy it himself.”

Regulus simply stared at his confidant with pity; a pang of remorse hit him knowing who he would leave behind. He dismissed the thoughts from his head and began to drink the liquid in the basin. A burning sensation made its way from his throat to the rest of his body. It seemed that with every sip of the potion, the irritation got worse. Then Regulus saw his mother. Walburga Black was screaming at Sirius as she used her wand to whip him. 

She bellowed, “This is what you get for being an unruly boy!” 

Sirius did not say a word but tears were streaming down his sunken face. 

Mrs. Black continued, “I have told you to behave and be more like your cousins but you never listen!”

“Stop! Please, mother, stop it!” Regulus cried out. But the apparition of his mother did not hear him. 

“You ungrateful child,” Walburga uttered before slapping Sirius across the face. 

Even though he saw Sirius get hurt, Regulus felt the pain that came with every whip and every slap his mother inflicted.

Regulus whined, “Mother stop! Please!”

Kreacher reluctantly forced his master to continue drinking but did not dare look at Regulus writhing in pain and shouting into the void.

Kreacher meekly spoke, “Master Regulus is almost done.”

“Kreacher please,” he begged but obligingly swallowed.

His hands clutched onto the side of the basin and his shoulders were shaking violently as he tried to erase that horrible memory of his family. He shouted in frustration and pain but his echo reflected the continuous burn that did not stop.

Kreacher pried the counterfeit locket from his hands and dropped it into the empty basin to replace the original. 

Regulus felt his throat dry and his tongue was sandpaper rubbing against his gums. As Kreacher safely placed the Horcrux in his pocket, Regulus started to walk towards the edge of the island. His foot slipped on the uneven terrain and he touched the water. Suddenly, a pair of bony hands seized his ankle, tugging him into the lake. 

Reg tripped, unable to free himself from the Inferi’s grasp and Kreacher tried to pull him closer to the center. Hollow-looking figures began to emerge grabbing onto both of his feet; Kreacher was no use as his master continued to get dragged. 

Regulus managed a couple of words, “Kreacher, don’t tell anyone.”

Kreacher meekly responded, “Kreacher won’t tell anyone, Master Regulus.”

Regulus struggled to maintain his grip on the ledge, trying to keep his head above the water and fighting off the dead bodies. 

“Thank you, Kreacher,” were his final words.

Kreacher was now sobbing, “Master Regulus can’t leave. Master Regulus must come back.”

Regulus resurfaced one last time before he became another one of the dead. 

_ “I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened... Regulus is the Slytherin hero so naturally, it was a difficult one to write but more drama and excitement ahead! Xx lovelies.


End file.
